


just two theatre kids falling in love

by froggenby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Theatre, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggenby/pseuds/froggenby
Summary: How did he get into this? Tadashi Yamaguchi gets roped into a school production with the one and only TerushimaYuji. Great. What he didn't know was that he was going to fall in love...
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	just two theatre kids falling in love

Yamaguchi stared in disdain at the taller blonde boy in front of him.

“Do I really have to do this?”

“A bet is a bet, freckles-chan.” Terushima winked cheerily “You didn’t have to bet you could beat me at volleyball.”

“Tsukki dared me to! Can’t I do something else? I’ll give you however much money you want.” He pleaded desperately. He absolutely despised acting. The crowd, the blinding lights, the pounding anxiety that comes with it. Tadashi shuddered.

“Well, there is actually another option.” Yuji grinned, leaning into Yamaguchi’s ear, whispering “You can _kiss_ me.”

Yamaguchi slapped his face, stumbling backwards “You perv.” He muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Sorry.” The pierced boy shrugged.

“Anyways,” Yamaguchi coughed “Where were we?”

“‘I long for your heart, I live for your light.’” Terushima proclaimed loudly into the empty audience.

“ _God this is cringy._ Ahem. ‘To which the beloved are not as beloved as seemed, a shadow in plain sight.’” He muttered overly loud, squinting at the script. Ukai-sensei really should leave the writing to Takeda-sensei. Yamaguchi caught a glimpse of a burning red face beside him.

“Do you have a fever?” he asked, slightly concerned.

“No, no.” he stuttered, becoming incredulously flustered “It’s just very… warm in here.”

“Eh, okay.” _Terushima was weird._

***

They spent their days practicing the short play, rehearsing into the night in Terushima’s bedroom. Often, Yamaguchi would catch the blonde staring at him a little too long and a little too softly. He brushed it off, unbothered by his antics. They were too much for Yamaguchi’s brain to process and he would end up overthinking it all.

Some nights though, it was him staring at Yuji. It was him locking his eyes at his smile, unbreaking no matter how much he wanted to. It was him fixated on his brightest of bright laughs, that seemed to endorse the room with just _happiness._ It was him that wondered how someone’s eyes could burn so golden, like coins clinking in an echoing silence; it was _him_ that was laced into his tales, his words, his stunning confidence. And it was him that accidentally ended up falling in love.

Though he didn’t know himself, he was.

Falling

And falling.

And falling.

***

“Oi, freckles!” Terushima waved strongly, flapping his hands about. Yamaguchi stifled a chuckle.

“Hey, Yuji-chan.” He twitched a small smile.

“You coming to mine again? We still need to go over those last lines.”

Tadashi yawned “Really? We spent half of last night rehearsing. Can’t we have a small break? We need rest. The show is in a day.”

“Like I wanted to be reminded of that.”

“What?”

“What?”

“You said-”

Terushima slung a heavy muscular arm around his shoulder “Come on! I’ll treat you to some French fries! Your favourite!” How did he remember? Yamaguchi dithered.

“Fine,” he groaned “But I want the floppy ones.”

“You got it, dear!”

“Dear?”

“Slipped out of my mouth.”

***

Terushima glanced at the green-haired boy again. He was nibbling the fries bit by bit at an agonisingly slow pace. The other giggled. _He’s so stupid._

_And yet why is he so beautiful._

The blonde glazed his eyes over the other silently. He knew it was most likely unrequited. It didn’t really hurt as much as he thought it would. Crushes are fun, to say the least. He adored the fluttery feelings, the blushes, the flirting. He lived for the way his heart could flip like an hourglass in an instant. He desired the way he lit up whenever he got the slightest bit of attention. That _feeling,_ digging into your bones until you’re numb and your circulation stops and everything is still, until that piercing pierces again. That’s all crushes were. Right?

“Hey,” a voice aroused Terushima from his daydream “Yuji!”

“Yes?”

“We’re going to be late. Your mum is going to be so mad.” Yamaguchi huffed; his cheeks slightly pink. _The weather has been getting colder lately._

As they left the pastry shop, Terushima wrapped his warm yellow scarf around the smaller boy.

“I’m not cold.” Tadashi protested, but kept the scarf on.

He shrugged “So are we on first name basis’s now?”

“Wha-”

“I want to still call you freckles though. It’s got a nicer ring.”

“Stop insulting my name, Yuji!” Yamaguchi nudged him, embarrassed.

“Sorry, sorry!”

“But yes you can still call me freckles.”

***

They worked into the night, drilling the lines into their brains, screwing every loose bolt in until everything was secure. They had to be perfect otherwise the third-year director, Daichi Sawamura, would have their heads.

“I have a question.” Terushima cocked his head “Why were you so reluctant to do this anyways? You seem amazing at it.”

Tadashi poked a tongue out “I’m not amazing. I just used to act now and then.”

He widened his eyes “What performances?”

“Uh… i- it’s nothing really.”

“C’mon you can tell me!” He pouted.

“I-uh used to do cosplay videos and go to conventions.” The green-haired boy laughed awkwardly “It’s not much but I really enjoyed them. I just couldn’t act around large audiences.”

“Can I see them?” Terushima’s eyes were so hopeful. Yamaguchi hesitated. Cosplaying was especially personal to him. It was his time where he could be someone different, create entire universes without having to worry about the usual things he would worry about. 

But when he glanced at the blonde boy again, refusal just wasn’t an option.

He sighed, pausing to smile “Okay.”

As they began to watch the downloaded videos, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but glance over at Terushima. He was gaping intently at the screen, the white glare reflecting onto his face, highlighting his sharp jawline, soft hazel eyes, laced with slightly bronze eyelashes, his tiny, adorable smile. He widened his eyes in realisation. _Fuck._

_I’m really falling for him._

***

“Why did you join this play?”

Tadashi looked up. He was walking home with Terushima guiding him. Rain was trickling down the sky faintly, forming small puddles that looked like ink in the dark. He splashed into one, water soaking his leather shoes.

“What do you mean?” The boy didn’t answer “Yuji?”

His face was all screwn up, his various piercings digging into his face “You looked so… happy cosplaying there.”

“So?”

“I know… I know you’re not happy acting on stage!” he burst out dismay and anger scribbled all over his face “I don’t want to force you to do something you’re not happy with!”

“What are you saying?” Yamaguchi’s chest tightened up.

“I’m sorry!” His eyes filled with tears “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! You made it clear that you’re uncomfortable from the start and yet I ignored it! I’m… so… sorry.” Sobbing, he wiped the infinite tears trickling down his face. The dimly lit road pattered with rain, the greyish tones of the moon resonating onto the bare puddles. Yamaguchi clenched his hand over the umbrella tighter.

“Yuji.” He murmured “Yuji.” Quietly, he wrapped his arms around the blonde. “Please don’t cry.”

Terushima’s tears leaked onto the yellow scarf, dampening a whole corner of it.

Tadashi gazed far off “You see, Yuji, what you’re saying is only half right. I really wasn’t comfortable with acting on a stage. I was messy, I couldn’t act for my life and I felt a gutting feeling whenever I stepped on a stage.”

“See Tada-”

“That was before I met you,” The hazel eyes widened “You helped me get over my fear of acting, whether you realised it or not. You never once stepped over my boundaries and never once made me feel uncomfortable. I was the one who made the decision to join in this play.” Yamaguchi chuckled “Thanks to you, I discovered my love for acting again. I love you.”

“You love me?”

Tadashi clamped his mouth shut “Oh shit, I’m so sorry it just slipped out. I don’t really care if you-” Terushima shut him off with a small kiss. It was like a dainty touch, barely anything but it made Yamaguchi smile. And that’s all the blonde boy ever wanted really.

“I love you too.”


End file.
